1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to a method and system for wireless communication that may be used by children.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, the use of wireless communication devices has become popular as wireless communication technology has provided for improved wireless communication devices at relatively lower prices. Presently, a wide variety of cellular phones and other wireless devices are available for use by consumers.
With regard to cellular phones, these devices typically include a large number of advanced and high-tech features that provide for a wide range of functionality for a large number of users. People regularly use cellular phones to chat with friends, to keep in contact with business associates while away from the office and in emergency situations.
Parents often find it convenient for their children to have cellular phones. Specifically, in a variety of emergency or other situations, children may use a cellular phone to call home or call their parents for assistance. Such situations typically include, for example, when a child becomes lost, needs to be picked up from school, or otherwise needs the assistance of a parent or someone from home. Presently available cellular phones, however, have certain deficiencies when used by children, and most particularly when used by smaller children.
One such deficiency is that many children have difficulty remembering phone numbers and/or have difficulty pressing the correct buttons (often eleven or more) in the correct order to properly initiate a call. This difficulty is typically increased if the child is panicked or otherwise nervous or scared. While many phones have preset speed dial numbers that allow for the dialing of a particular number with a single keystroke, the presence of a relatively large number of keys on the phone often makes these speed dials difficult for children to use. This situation is typically exacerbated by the presence of additional function keys on the cellular phone such as up arrow, down arrow, “#”, “*” and others. In addition, the speed dial function is typically a secondary function for a button, and consequently, the speed dial keys are typically not labeled with anything other than a number or symbol, which is not related to the speed dial function. Accordingly, the name of the individual or place that the speed dial is calling is not readily apparent. In addition, while some cellular phones allow a person to scroll a cursor up and down an LCD or similar display with alphanumeric names, this type of scrolling function is also often difficult and cumbersome for children to use.
Another such deficiency is that some cellular phones incorporate emergency calling buttons that connect to a designated emergency call number (e.g. 911) with the press of a single button. Thus, a child may accidentally or through curiosity call the designated emergency number.
Furthermore, speed dial keys on cellular phones must typically be programmed from the phone itself. Accordingly, it is not possible for a parent to change a contact number while positioned at a location remote from the child and the cellular phone. Consequently, it is not possible for the parent to change locations and contact phone numbers when at a location remote from the child and cell phone.
In addition, the size, shape and layout of present cell phones make them cumbersome and awkward for use by children. Many of the phones are too large for use by children. Others are relatively small, but possess a shape that is difficult for a child to hold and/or use.
As an alternative to the above-discussed devices, there have been produced wireless devices that include a single “panic button” and allow a child (or typically an elderly person) to press the single button and wirelessly alert a central station that a problem exists. Deficiencies also exist, however, with these types of devices when used by children.
One such deficiency is that these “panic button” devices typically do not allow a child to initiate voice communications with personnel at the central station. As a consequence, a child may only wish to press the “panic button” in the face of an extreme emergency situation, such as an accident, and not in other cases when it otherwise might be convenient such as to get picked up from school. In addition, because the child cannot have voice communications with the central station (or with a parent), a “false alarm” or other erroneous push of the panic button cannot easily be mitigated and a full response will ensue nevertheless.
Another deficiency of the “panic button” systems is that the phone number to be dialed is typically hard programmed into the device, and reprogramming of the number to be called may not be easily accomplished. In addition, only a single number may typically be dialed when the “panic button” is depressed. As such, a need exists for an improved method and system for wireless communication.